This invention relates in general to thermostatic steam traps for two pipe steam heating systems and, more particularly, to such a trap emplyoing a valve with a bi-metalic actuator.
Although extensively used, thermostatically steam trapped radiator systems have certain disadvantages. For example, failures of the thermostatic steam traps used in such systems are quite common and result in substantial reductions in heating efficiency. Generally, faulty traps are diagnosed with infrared equipment that make distinctions between operating temperatures of about 190.degree. and 210.degree. F. However, even after a given trap has been accurately diagnosed as faulty the repair thereof is a costly process in that replacement traps are relatively expensive.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved steam heating system that employs less costly and more efficient thermostatic steam traps.